<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пророк на экспорт, телепат на импорт by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652591">Пророк на экспорт, телепат на импорт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пророк на экспорт, телепат на импорт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Шульдих сидел, закинув ноги на рабочий стол куратора, и листал каталог без пяти минут мод. Рыжий прекрасно знал, что является любимчиком Рут, а зверюшек вышестоящего начальства принято холить и лелеять всем, кто готов лизать зад, чтобы выжить. Других начальников в Розенкройц не было, не дорастали до должностей. Кто и что думал про него и Рут — это телепата волновало мало: главное, что такие слухи работали безотказно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А чтиво было весьма занимательным, рыжий даже не сразу заметил вернувшегося куратора. Нагло улыбнулся, лениво опустил ноги на пол, небрежно бросил журнал на стол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне вот эту экспортную штучку с доставкой на дом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И не дожидаясь ответа, ушел. Куратору хватило взгляда, чтобы заметить галочку, поставленную напротив выбранного Шульдихом экземпляра, и от души расхохотаться. Брэд Кроуфорд будет безгранично счастлив узнать из-за кого пророку не досталось назначение в Киото. Пророк, по мнению куратора, был тем, кто умел улыбаться начальству ничуть не хуже, чем это делал телепат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Делайте ставки, дамы и господа. Делайте ставки!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>